piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Melspuppies8282/I'm Back, B****es! Story~Mayra The Beautiful Spainish Goddess
I'm Back B****es! Thought you got rid of me? Well, I don't like you either! (LJK...) So there's a story my friend, MayraH.Spain, Wanted me to write. So, if you're looking for a smart, needed blog, GO AWAY! FIRST AND ONLY WARNING! There we go. If you're still here, GREAT! If not, Typical. Typical people. So here we go PIRATES AND NAVY! ~Mayra The Beautiful Spainish Goddess/Princess~ Long ago was a beautiful Queen. The Queen knew that she would die soon. With one big gulp, she started to grow. She grew and grew and grew until-POP- a baby can from her body. But the Queen kept growing. The Queen went to the heavens for she was a goddess.The Princess started to glow a faint purple. Then she was clothed and clean. While growing up, the pricess grew more like a goddess than a princess. When she was 11, her country was invaded. She left to America and attended school. When she turned 16, she grew her full powers. She attended God's School For The Gods And Goddesses. When she was 18, she ranaway to a ship called The Black Pearl. That's where she met her first friend, Jean. Her and Jean had been friends for hours after she met him. WHen the captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, came out, he let her sleep in his quarters. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow.," She said, letting her silky voice finally out. "Oh, a girl, is it? And It's Captain JACK Sparrow, love. Don't firget it!," Jack said, in his husky voice. "Captain 'Jack' Sparrow, I know about your games. No need to hide it. YOu knew I was a girl when I stepped foot on this ship!," Mayra said, her brown hair falling to show a beautiful round face. "Well, love, I know many things.," Jack replied. "Well, Jack," Mayra began, "I don't know but, maybe, possibly, I can get you treasure if you keept me on this boat." Mayra winked, seeing the expression on Jack's face when he heard "treasure". "Well, love, what kind of treasure?," Jack replied, with eyes wide and Mayra swore she saw a eye sparkle. "Well, what do you want, 'love?'" she answered. "The problem is not the problem. The problem is how you react to it. Savvy?" Jack replied, "So that means we need to react to it wisely."... TELL ME HOW IT WAS KK? I WILL MAKE MORE IF YOU WANT ME TOO! I'M BACK! ~SPECIAL THANKS~ My best friend, MayraH.Spain for letting me do this for her. WillTurner101 for being a friend to me. JFan for just telling it as it is (Ima B***, I know. Sorry for reacting the way I did...) Snippets of Jack for helping me start my FINAL BLOG!!! And all the other Wikiers for being for me. Search these Wikis and fall in love with them KK? Horror Wiki Grudge Wiki Scream Wiki Hetalia Wiki and... Slenderman Wiki! (P.S. I am on everyone of these. Hit me up with a story or a post KK? I need something awesome once and a while. KK?) Lovely Bunnies, yo mama is out. PEACE! Jacko Outo Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts